Beautiful South
by Meeshi
Summary: Serena and Darien have known each other from when they were in dipers.they're now in high school and classed as one of the nerds but when one of the hotties come up to Darien,it's left to serena to help.But how can she? when it hurts...
1. Default Chapter

Hey!! This is a fic about Serena and Darien. I don't really have much to say so… I hope you like it!

Summary:

Serena and Darien have known each other from when they

Were in dippers. They're now in high school and classed as the ' Nerds'.

But when one of the hotties, Ray Hino, walks up to

Darien, some thing stirs up and it's left to Serena to help

Him out.

* * *

Chapter one.

Just your basic prologue. 

Serena awoke up to a lovely day, well, at least she hoped. She lived in the beautiful south of England and in a rather posh looking house. She was quite rich but didn't like to flaunt it like others do. It was Friday, the last day of the school week. Not that she was stupid or something it was just to do with the whole groups thing. She was classed as a nerd, and so were all of her mates. She, Darien, Lita, Amy and Mina have known each other for god knows how long. So they normally wouldn't have cared. That was until one of the ' gods' of the school decided to have a certain liking to Serena.

FLASH BACK 

Serena was walking down the quad path towards her next class when Andrew walked up to her and put his arm around her.

" Hey baby. What's up?" obviously Serena melted away but she knew the whole pranks they pull, she's seen the result of it.

" Err… the sky mostly. If you will excuse me…" Serena tried to shrug of his arm from around her shoulders.

" What's wrong baby? Scared I'm gonna kiss you?" Andrew spoke with vivid mockery in his voice.

" No! I just want to go…" but Serena couldn't finish as his lips smacked down onto hers. Serena tried her best not to react, but been the hormonal teen she was, her body decided against her mind and leaned into the kiss. Andrew took the movement as surprise at first but then took it to his own advantage. He moved her towards the wall, still tongue wrestling, and pinned her against it. His lips moved away from her lips and started going down her neck. At that point Serena felt like she was going to implode with the heat he was stirring in hr body… most of it from a place in between her legs. As she entwined her hands in his short, silky blonde hair, his hands started to undo her buttons on her blouse. Serena may be bursting with pleasure, but she knew that this was wrong. She was only 15! She started to push him away but he was too strong for her.

" S…stop!" Serena gasped out as a nipple was relieved from its hiding place. Andrew looked up at her, his eyes full of lust. " Please don't do this. I don't want it." Serena was nearly crying from embarrassment and hurt. His hand rose to softly caress her cheek, Serena closed her eyes to this movement. All of a sudden his hand went away and a loud crack was heard. Serena's eyes shot open with the searing pain in her cheek. He had just slapped her! But why?

" Don't tell me what to do, bitch. You're just here to serve me and aid me in my… release." Serena started to fully cry as he pulled into a secluded part of the quad. She thought about calling out, but no one would hear her. Plus she was in too much of a shock to do anything but struggle against his hold, which in itself the struggle was feeble so she just gave up and braced her self for what was coming. Andrew pushed her to the floor and pulled down his zip on his jeans, and pulled out his already hard member. He leaned down onto Serena and lifted up her blue knee-length skit and pulled her white cotton knickers to the side.

Serena just cried silently as he pumped into her, the speed increasing. It hurting. She was only young, a young virgin. But he had taken away what she could never have back. She had lost her virginity to him.

END OF FLASHBACK. 

Serena continued to get changed and think if her classes for the day. Even though that 'incident' happened a year ago and Andrew had moved away, Serena could still remember it vividly. Maths, English, science, art… Serena thought to her self as she walked out of her house to go to school. Hopefully the day wont get and worse.

* * *

A/N:

Hope that was all right for you guys.

A bit of rape in there but it helps me to get the story

Up and running. Review and tell me what you think, k?

Shami.


	2. chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for all your reviews! Here is the next chapter.

Hope you like it!

Special thanks to:

Amy.

EternalSenshi thanks. I felt like a bit of originality.

Maggie thanks. I've already read your stories. Their good!

SilverMo.

* * *

Beautiful South:

Chapter 2

If you're happy, then I'm happy.

Walking to school Serena walked passed the Crown arcade. She had never been in there before and doesn't really have the time. Well, that's her excuse. The actual reason for why she doesn't step through the doors is because the popular's hang out there, before school and after school. And apparently Serena didn't fit into that category. She stopped and looked at her reflection in the window.

" I don't look that bad do I?" Serena whispered to herself as she looked down at her cloths. She wore a pair or denim dungarees ands a checked shirt under it. The normal ' nerd' suit. Serena heaved a huge sigh and headed back towards school.

10 minutes later: at school

Serena sat down in her chair in the form room. As always, she was the first one there. As Serena was pulling out her equipment for the morning, Darien, her best friend walked in.

" Hey, sere. How's it going?" Serena noticed that there was something different about Darien.

" It's all cool. Hey, have you done something different with yourself?" Darien's smile grew large and beautiful. His normal smile according to Serena. Nothing beautiful about it.

" Yep! I've got contacts! Just clear ones though." Now that Serena looked at his deep blue eyes, she realised he had lost his glasses. He looks handsome without them Serena thought to herself. Wait, I can't think about him like that! He's only my friend.

" Good morning Darien, Serena. Looks like you're the first ones here, again." Mrs. H. walked into the class and sat down at the desk. " I'll give the rest of the students 5 minutes to get here. Any after that will go straight to detention. Yes, that's right Mrs. H." Mrs. H mumbles to herself a lot. Darien stood back up and moved to his seat at the back of the class. Serena lightly touched his arm and gained his attention.

" You look really good with contacts." Darien flashed her a smile and went to sit down. Serena wouldn't do too badly if she got some contacts. God, we all know she had the money! I wonder why she dresses like a nerd? Darien trailed of on his own thoughts, knowing perfectly well he'll get the notes off of Serena later. He never paid any attention any way.

12:25 lunch: quad

Serena sat there at their bench scorning Darien for not paying any attention at all in any of their lessons. Darien just laughed richly and looked around. That's when his heart stopped. The goddess Ray Hino was walking towards him. She had her long black/ purple hair down and a black leather skirt that came down to her knees and a red tube top. Darien was finding it had not to drool as she swung her hips. Left, right, left, right. Serena realising she had lost his attention followed his gaze and found the one and only slut of the school, Ray Hino, striding towards them. Slut .

" Hey there handsome." Ray said in what was to be a sexy voice. Now she's defiantly not talking to me! Serena thought to herself. Darien swallowed and tried to speak but his nerves got the better of him. " You're looking really hot today." Apparently Ray was trying to seduce Darien. Hello!!!! He's already pinning over you!!!

" Err… thanks." Was all that Darien could manage right now. Here's to hoping his courage comes back quickly.

" Your welcome. I was thinking…" Ray was now playing with his light blue tie. "… If you would like to go to the movies with me?"

" Are you been serious?" Serena blurted out before she could stop herself. Ray turned her black eyes towards Serena and said in the most flat tone Serena has even known. " Yes. Of course I am. I wouldn't ask him if I wasn't." she turned her gaze back to Darien. Obviously waiting for an answer. Before Darien could speak up for himself, Serena butted in again.

" No he can't. Sorry. He's busy that night." Serena was mimicking Ray's flat tone of voice, which gained Ray's attention once again and also Darien's.

" Calm down, mother. I'm sure he can speak for himself." Ray spoke in a mocking tone. Serena began to fill up with anger. MOTHER! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS, CALLING ME A MOTHER! WHY I AUGHT TO BEND HER OVER MY KNEE AND SLAPP HER ASS… OH MY GOD! I SOUND LIKE A MOTHER! AAAAHHHHH! Whilst Serena was ranting and raving in her head, Ray got back Darien's attention and stated to make a date. Tomorrow night at nine. Serena cooled down and noticed that Ray had gone and a gleeful looking Darien was talking to her.

"…I can't believe it though, can you? I mean, it's me. A nerd and she ask me out on a date! Wow! Hey, Serena, can you help us out a bit?" Darien asked her now becoming serious. Serena was a little bit pissed off about him going out on a date with that slut, but she didn't show it. It had accrued to Serena that she was in love with Darien.

" Hmm?" that's a good girl! Short and simple.

" Well, I was wondering if you could go shopping with me? You know, for tomorrow night." Serena felt like saying no, but the hopefulness in his voice softened her.

" I suppose so." Darien's smile came back and he hugged her.

" Thank you Serena. Really, thank you." Serena felt close to tears but kept them back. If your happy, then I'm happy.

* * *

AN:

Another short chapter but I want to make it last a little,

You know what I mean?

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.

Love ya, Shami.

OR Email me at: 

Shamiadvancedanime.com


	3. chapter three

Serena woke up around midnight, hot and feverish. She had been dreaming about Darien, not an unfamiliar thing, but it also was about beryl. Part of it serena loved, mostly the part where she beat the crap out of her. Now serena wasn't the violent type but there was something about beryl that made her uneasy. And the dream didn't help at all.

It was the night that Darien had gone out on the date with Ray, after a very long day of shopping for the right outfit. Serena smiled the whole day out; just acting as if it was a normal day out with the love of her life, but that façade disappeared every time Darien asked her if beryl would like that particular shirt. Serena stuck with it though, knowing it made him happy to be with someone. But why not me? She thought to herself wistfully. She sighed and heaved the pink covers back from her body and padded out of the room in here bare feet and penguin nightie.

Turning on the kitchen light and frowning at the brightness, serena pulled out a glass from the cupboard and a bottle of spring fresh water from the fridge. She didn't know how people could drink water from the faucet, it just seemed dirty to her, no matter how many times it was filtered. After gulping down the contents of the glass she rinsed it out and put it on the draining board, putting the water back in the fridge.

She padded her way back into her bedroom, careful not to make a sound and alert the parents. Lying on the bed she starred up into her dark ceiling. It was pink, and so was the rest of her room and no matter what mood she was in, after spending an hour in here she'd feel happy and much better. Too bad it wasn't working tonight. As she starred she dreamed about what life could have been like if she was with Darien instead of Ray. Just as she was slipping off to sleep, her cell phone went off. Normally she would smile at the small yipping noise of a dog that she had as a ring tone (an: it's the same ring tone that Nicky's mother has on Little Nicky.) but right at the moment she wanted to throw it into the bath when full of water.

"Hello?" she asked when she found it.

"Serena? Oh my god! Tonight was so fun!" came Darien's over excited voice. "You would have loved it!"

"I'm sure I would." Serena replied in a flat tone. She could tell that his smile had faltered by the way the energy stopped seeping through to her. Part of her was glad, but the majority scolded her for been a cow to him when he was so happy. But I love him! If you truly love him you would be happy for him!

"Serena? Are you all right? I know it's a late hour but I just wanted to talk to you…" Darien finished, sounding like a kicked puppy. Serena smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just late you know? So tell me about your date." Darien rattled through the night's events, serena hardly paying any attention unless questions were asked. But one piece of topic plucked at her interest. A party.

"Sorry could you say that again?" serena realised that made it sound like she wasn't listening, well she wasn't but that's not the point. "You know, because you were speaking so fast I could not comprehend."

"Oh all right. Well basically I got invited to this party that's been held at some guys house. Everyone going to be there."

"Apart from me." Serena muttered but Darien caught it.

"Serena, I would take you but it's got a silly restriction thing going on. You can only go if you got a date or something like that and you have to be invited by one of the organisers. That are get invited by the band."

"Wow. They even hired a band."

"Well… they're from the school, but they are still getting paid for the performance."

"Cool. So when is this?"

"Tomorrow night." Serena looked at the clock on the wall with its illuminated hands. It was 1 in the morning.

"Don't you mean tonight?" serena asked scolding him for keeping her awake that long. In truth she didn't mind, but he didn't need to know that. Sure she loved him, but not enough to tell him all the secrets to teasing him! Surly not!

" Oh damn. Your right! I just got carried away and…"

"Talk to me tomorrow at school Darien. You coming round to mine again?" Darien took a little too long to answer. "Darien?"

"Well err, the trouble is serena, I kind of said I'd walk Ray up." Serena sighed.

"Its ok Darien. After all, she is your girlfriend."

"Serena, she's…"

"Good night." Serena hung up before she could hear any more. She knew she'd be jealous of the couple but she didn't think it would hurt her so much. She turned her phone off so he couldn't call her again and curled onto her side, cuddling into the sheets and silently crying herself to sleep.

The next day serena woke up stiffly as her alarm clock wet off. She hit it and when it wouldn't shut up she threw it at the wall. Sitting up and blinking at the bright light seeping through the window, serena starred at the crumpled heap of machinery that was her alarm clock. She sighed. She would have to get a new one, again.

Pulling herself out of the bed she toddled to her private bathroom and climbed in the shower. The hot water came welcomingly to serena as she scrubbed and washed and after she was thoroughly clean she sat in the tub, the water beating down on her back, hard but not hurting. After a knock at her door and her mother saying her breakfast was ready, serena sighed and stood up. Towelling herself off she tied her fluffy pink towel around her and walked back into her bedroom to the wardrobe, only pausing at the steamy bathroom mirror. She wondered hwy no one licked her. Sighing, she moved on. She starred for a few heartbeats at what she had and found the reason why. All her cloths were baggy and well, geeky. She had never noticed before but the cloths she adorned did not suit her. She decided to try out a new style. After ten minutes of extensive research she finally pulled on a tight black top she found at the bottom of her wardrobe, with the words "I wanna be just like Barbie. That bitch has everything." Serena at first wondered when she got this, but then she remembered when her gothic cousin Gem stayed for a week and must off left it. She also found a pink tartan skirt that she also believed belonged to Gem, and her assumptions were confirmed when she found the note stuck to it. It read:

_Hey sere. I know if I gave you these face-to-face you would blush and say you don't wear such revealing cloths and all that crap, so I left them here. For an emergency I'm sure will come soon. Yours truly, Gem. _

Serena laughed at this and pulled on the skirt. She was shocked at how perfectly it fit her, even though it did show a lot of leg. But if she wanted to get a boyfriend she needed to be a good net to catch the fish in. Now why does that comment seem slightly perverted? Pulling on her trainers she walked downstairs. Her brother Sam wolf whistled.

"Whoa, sis! If I wasn't your brother I deffinatly would!!" serena blushed at this but regained her composure just as her mother came in.

"Hello dear. You look different. Trying to catch a boys eye?" her mother, Sue, winked and nudged her with her elbow. Serena flushed again and chocked out a laugh as she picked up a slice of toast before heading for the door.

"I wish mother! But even if dad's dead, he'll still come out of the grave with a shot gun." They all smiled weakly and Sam stood up and said.

"Hey little, how 'bout I walk you up to school?" she nodded, hurt slightly by her choice of words. Wrong ones, especially for a joke.

Serena's dad had been gone now for just over a year, shot down as a bystander but the pain was still raw. Even though her family still went on life after they mourned for their loss, they still though about him and prayed for him. Serena hadn't really been close to her father she thought it was because he didn't want a daughter but she found out that he loved her as much as her brother. He told her that on his deathbed.

"Hey serena. What's been bothering you all morning?" Sam spoke to her as they began walking, bringing her out of her reverie. She looked at him in the eyes.

" What do you mean?"

" Come off it! I like the change of attitude but someone has to be trying to get into your pants!"

"What! Hell no way! I'm not getting into that type of thing until I'm married thank you. They don't call me you." Sam raised his hands up in mock defence.

"Hey, I'll have you know that me and Ami are very serious!" serena snorted at this, but smiled. After a few minutes of silence as they walked towards the gates of the school, serena smiled more and stopped just in front of the gates. Sam followed her actions.

" You know, I like her. She's really nice." Sam just starred at her in disbelief. " I really think you should bring her home, you know to meet mum."

" Yeah, maybe your right." Sam said softly. Serena walked up closely to him and pecked him on the cheek.

" I know you love her Sam." He just starred at her, knowing it was true and slightly shocked at her actions. "Because you're the best brother in the world." With that she turned on her heel and walked into school, to her first lesson for the day.

Hours later, at the end of school, serena found herself wiping down a black board. In detention. It was the first time she had ever been given it. And the reason for it was stupid. Ok maybe not so stupid . She thought as she relayed the day's events.

It was the last period and serena had history. Even though the lessons she had had always been interesting and non-boring. Today was all about politics. She hated politics; it reminded her of her father, since that's the way he died. Over some stupid revolt against the government. Sadly her father was shot down when coming home from the grocery store. She sighed.

Serena had spent the day, busying herself, mostly to stay awake but also because it seemed every corner she turned they were there. She wasn't trying to avoid them, not really. Its just that she doesn't believe that they want her around, which is perfectly normal considering having a third wheeler around gets annoying. Right?

But in the last lesson it just seemed all too much for her to cope. Maybe I'll just lay my head down for a while… she thought. The next thing she knew laughing, and someone shouting her name waked her up.

"Just one more minute mum…" she mumbled and tried to turn over in her bed, when she realised that she wasn't in her bed. Her eyes flung open and the teacher, Mrs. Edwards, was there to greet her. And she did not look happy.

" I'm sorry to have to do this to my best student, but you have detention. Tonight."

Serena sighed and started singing a song she heard a few days ago called "Fall Back" by a group called spine shank. She didn't even notice the door open. When a voice called out to her she dropped her wiper and turned around, all whilst jumping out of her skin.

Before her stood a handsome guy. He was around her age, probably in the same year, and just under six foot tall. He was slender but built, not too bulky but enough for people not to mess with him when he's mad. His blue eyes were so blue they were startling; in fact, they were almost the exact colour and shade as Serena's. His face was sharp and normally that would make men ugly but it suited him. His smile was cheeky and his hair was a soft blonde. So soft that serena wanted to run her hands through it.

" I said hello." His voice was soft and well pronounced, his accent British.

"Oh, sorry. You just startled me that's all. Hello." He smiled and serena found her self-smiling.

"What brings you to the lovely halls of my domain?" he asked her. Serena raised an eyebrow as she lent against a table nearby.

" Your domain? I thought it was the detention hall?" he did a low bow, one arm sweeping out in a grand gesture whilst the other tucked across his abdomen.

" As I said, my domain." Serena laughed at this and he straightened up and began moving towards her. His movements were graceful, catlike even. Serena had never seen anyone walk so with poise that smooth. Her smile still lingering on her lips she spoke.

"So I take it you come here often." He nodded a yes. " By choice or force?" a small grin was playing on her lips now as she realised she was flirting!

"Normally by force. But if you're going to make a frequent appearance, I could change that." He said coyly. Serena blushed and didn't know what to say. They starred into blue eyes for what seemed like days, when really it was only a few heartbeats before the young man spoke again.

" You know you have a wonderful singing voice." Serena realised that he had heard her singing and blushed harder if it was possible. "I'm going to be at a party tonight, and I would like you to go. I'm in the band that's playing."

"Well… no." he was taken back by her reply and gave her a curious look but that was all as she continued to speak. " I would naturally go but considering I don't even know your name I don't know how it would work." Serena was wearing a sly grin. He realised what she was saying and smiled back.

"My apologies. My name is Seiya Armstrong. And your would be?"

" Serena Colt."

" Serena, I've heard that before. Yep, you're the smartest in the year! How did you land in here?"

"Just because I'm smart doesn't mean that I can get into trouble. As I already know you are."

"So you've heard of me."

" Only your grades. I had no idea you were in a band. What's your position?"

"I'm the lead singer. In fact, we got a few new song and looking out for a female singer." Silence spread between the two new friends. Serena finally got it and began shacking her head from side to side.

" Come on, it'll be fun. Plus I can tell your shy so it'll boost up your confidence. At least come to the party."

" I'll call you." Seiya gave her his mobile and visa versa and she walked out leaving him smiling after her. She was going to go but she was going to play hard to get first.

Later that night serena was starring blankly at the TV screen and eating mint choc chip ice cream when her phone rang. Glancing at the clock she picked it up. It was ten to five in the evening.

"Hello?" she asked with the spoon in her mouth.

"Serena? Its me Seiya."

"Oh… hello Seiya. What's up?"

" Well I was calling to see if you were coming to night?" serena smiled to herself.

" Alright, alright! I'll go! What time is it?" she asked with a little laugh playing in her voice.

"Well, it starts at nine and finishes around one. Is that okay?"

"Just one minute." Serena placed the phone against her chest as she strolled across her room to the door.

"Mum? Can I go to a party tonight?"

"Sure just be careful and I want you home before 4 in the morning."

"Thanks." Serena closed the door and put her phone to her ear to hear the whooping noises from Seiya. "Let me guess, you heard that right?"

Seiya nodded his head but realising she couldn't see him he made a noise that sounded like yep. Then coughed.

" Right ill be at yours in about ten minutes." Serena almost said okay, when she realised it was at least four hours till the party.

"Seiya, why so early?"

"Well, I gotta introduce you to the band and maybe we can go shopping and get sumat to eat?" serena smiled even broader and said yes. After serena gave him her address they said their byes and hung up. Serena leaned against the wall and sighed heavily. She looked don at her baggy blue worn jeans and belly top. It'll do me till I get some new stuff.

Serena was sat at the booth at the dinner called Pam's Café. Seiya sat opposite her and she was laughing at the white tash along his lip. They were drinking hot chocolate with cream over the top and Seiya got it on his lip.

"What?" he asked, insulted by the way serena was laughing at him.

" You got cream on your lips!" she said pointing. Seiya laughed and leaned forward in the chair. Serena still laughing moved forward and wiped it off with her hanky. She placed the hanky down on the table and Seiya's hand came over and covered her hand. He began leaning further towards her, serena mimicking his actions. Their lips almost touching when Serena's phone went off. Jumping back away from him she pulled out her phone from her bag and answered it.

" Hello?"

"Serena? Hey. I just called your house and your brother said you were out." Came Darien's voice. As serena listened she could hear another's voice in the background. It sounded female, probably Ray.

" Yeah I'm out with Seiya." Serena smiled at Seiya and he mouthed _who is it?_ Serena mouthed back _Darien._ Seiya leaned back in the chair, one arm on the table tapping and the other strewn over the chair next to him.

"Seiya…" Darien said, hands clenching into fists. Even if he didn't know who he was he still didn't believe that serena would saunter around and become a whore just because he's got a girl.

" Yes that is his name. Darien, if you don't have anything to say than please let me go because me and Seiya need to go." Yes serena knew she was been mean but after hearing Ray's voice in the background and than a kissing noise she had had enough.

"No, it's alright serena. I guess I better go. Bye." Darien's voice was low and sounded hurt. Serena didn't even say buy but hung up. If he had the cheek to ignore her all day than she can do the same. In fact, it had just dawned on her that through all her time with Seiya she hadn't had one little thought about Darien. Maybe she didn't love him after all.

Serena stood half an hour later in Seiya's bedroom with four new lads. They were all strewn along the room. One on the computer doing homework, she presumed, two on the bed tuning guitars and one sat with his back against the wall, two pencils in his hands and the metal bin turned upside down.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet serena. She's the new singer." They all looked up at her and nodded to her. " Serena. The two guys on my bed are Ken and Mike." They both waved hello at their names, serena waved hi back and smiled at them. " The guy hitting the bin is Ben." Ben twirled his pencils through his hands and nodded hello. " And last but not least. That's Melvin, but we call him Mel." Mel continued to type and looked at her. He said hello and turned back to his science work. "He's the manager but also a keyboardist for certain songs."

"Its nice to meet you all." Serena said to them all. Seiya grabbed her hand and the two guys on the bed raised their eyes at this. He ignored it and moved towards them, dragging serena with him. He sat her down on the bed and moved over to the desk where Mel was. He opened a draw and pulled out paper. Upon handing them to serena, she realised that they were words. Song words.

" Tonight, well be performing at the party. We wont be playing all night, about two shows and then its over to the DJ so we can get around." He lay down next to her and serena swayed at little too much and fell on top of him. She blushed and tried to pull her self back but Seiya put his arm around her waist to comfort her. Serena relaxed into him and rested her head against his chest. He smelt so wonderful. Serena shook her head.

"Seiya. I don't think I can do it. I don't think I can go up there and sing." Seiya stroked her hair and serena closed her eyes to the delicate feel of it.

"Serena. There's no need to worry. Everyone will be to busy dancing to really look at us. And plus I'll be singing the first song with you. And if you don't want to do the second than you don't have to." Serena sighed and nodded her head in agreement. Seiya smiled and kissed her hair.

Three hours later serena was walking hand in hand with Seiya through the doors of the mansion. It belongs to some guy called Max. No one knew his last name, and if they did they didn't say it. Apparently he was a model. Serena had had her hair cut. At first she was all against the idea of losing all that long hair but after the reassurance she had it cut to her shoulders. It actually suited her better than having longer hair. She stopped dead as she saw the amount of people she had seen at school that was there. Seiya turned around and gently pulled on their entwined fingers and she moved forward, knowing Seiya was here and everything would be alright. Walking past a group of drunken guys, serena was howled at with wolf whistles and unrepeatable phrases, but when Seiya glared at them they all backed down. She was wearing a short black mini skirt with zips all the way up the front. She was also wearing a PVC corset. All in all, she looked god damn hot! The entire band was dressed in black. Seiya was garlanded with tight black PVC pants, and serena loved the view. Also a black silk shirt that had the first two buttons undone, showing a little flesh. The rest, Mike Mel Ben and Ken were in baggy jeans and t-shirts.

They moved into what seemed the living room and presumably the biggest room in the whole mansion. The furniture was pushed to the sides and the floor was laminated. A dance floor. In front was a low large round table with the drum kit and stools on it. It wasn't that high off the ground, about 30 cm. Ken Mike Ben and Mel walked onto the table; Seiya, still holding Serena's hand- not that she minded- bent down, pecked her on her lips and picked her up bridal style, making sure no one got a peck show of her underwear- which was black lace, Seiya was the one to pick it out- to everyone in the room. He stood up onto the table and place serena back down onto her stool, which was next to him. The room lights dimmed out as more people came in. at first serena thought she was losing consciousness until the noise level grew louder. She looked around and noticed that she was in almost pitch-blackness, and so was the rest of her band. A chorus of oo's and ahhh's came from the still growing crowd as they stepped into the darkness. A spotlight came on just in front of her and Seiya, who were still in the outer darkness, to reveal a guy she had seen in here year. He, she presumed was Max.

"Hello every body!!!" they replied with a chorus of shouts. "Welcome, welcome to my party. It is to my great delight to hand you over to music. To my friends Seiya Armstrong and his band, Misfits Of Society!!" he bowed deep and low and jumped of the stage to a really pretty lass and kissed her. The spot light switched to Seiya and he stood from his stool and leaned into his microphone.

" Hi. The first song were going to play is called Post Script. Hope you all enjoy it." He sat back down and the lights went out. They must spend a lot of money on bills. Serena thought to herself. Music started with a guitarist then going onto the drummer with a steady beat. The lights were still out. Seiya's voice came from the darkness.

(An: just a tip for the lyrics k? Serena = italics Seiya = normal Together = bold.)

I wish it didn't hurt, hurt like this  
To say these things to you  
I'll sacrifice  
one moment  
for one truth  
  
**If we get though tomorrow then we'll be fine**  
_(Than we'll be fine)_  
**We'll wait for, forever** _and see how close we get_  
  
It's just another day  
One more chance to get this right  
I'll sacrifice forever, please just for tonight  
  
**If we get though tomorrow then we'll be fine**  
_(then we'll be fine)_  
**We'll wait for forever** _and see how close we get_  
(_WE GET!)_  
  
**The worst is over for now  
Take a breath, now let it out  
The worst is over for now  
Take a breath, now let it out  
The worst is over for now**

Serena opened her eyes and noticed the whole stage was lit up. She hadn't practiced much, only two hours on the songs but she got it absolutely perfect. She felt eyes burning into her from the left of her. She looked at Seiya and he was beaming at her. Serena couldn't help but smile back. The crowd was whistling and applauding asking for more. Next song that they were going to play was her song. She had to sing it alone and Seiya stood up and sauntered towards her. Got did he look scrumptious! He placed a hand on Serena's cheek and she leaned into it, looking up to his bright blue eyes.

"Are you alright to do the next song?" he asked. Seiya knew serena might not be able to do it but had all the faith in the world. She nodded her head in reply. He bent down and kissed her longingly, his tongue sweeping over her lips asking for entrance. She granted him that and deepened the kiss. They pulled away and breathed deeply. He gently pressed his lips against hers again and whispered, good luck. He turned around and faced the audience, the lights dimming as he spoke. Serena looked at the crowd, some faces were disappointed at him kissing her and they glared. Some of the guys were making rude hand movements indicating that she do the same to them and maybe a bit more. Serena mouthed sorry fellas and they all sighed in defeat.

Darien was walking with Ray in his arms, kissing his neck. Even though he was enjoying it he wanted to go watch the band. He looked down at Ray, whose eyes were filled with lust.

" Ray lets go into the living room to watch the band." Ray nodded and slid her arm around his waist, him mimicking here move. They began walking towards the double door way and heard Seiya's voice.

"Our next song is going to be sung by the most beautiful girl in the world." Ray leaned up to Darien's ear and whispered into it.

"I heard that the band has got a new female singer and that's she's also his girlfriend." Darien just nodded at this information as the lead singer started speaking again.

"I met here today in detention and I had to have her in my band. I promise you will not be disappointed. I bring to you…" Darien now stood in the door way and tried to look at the dark stage, where the spot light stood on the lead singer with blonde hair and blue eyes that reminded him of serena.

"… Serena Colt." Darien stood stock-still and slid away from Ray's grip and began moving through the crowd. Ray tried to move after him but the crowd wouldn't move for her dainty weight. She sighed and moved over to a guy with a can of beer in his hand. "Hello…" she purred into his ear and she moved away with him to one of the upstairs rooms.

The light that was on Seiya went out and music began playing like before only with the drums starting at the same time as the guitars. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes.

"Alone at last together in a photograph  
our eyes are always open devoted to perfection  
through silence  
  
what am I supposed to do?  
Should I sit wait for you?  
Listen to me screaming more  
  
this story is old only to those that have no mould  
the truth can be bought or sold  
what are we buying?  
Nothing but silence.  
  
What am I supposed to do?  
Should I sit wait for you?  
Listen to me screaming more  
  
Fold the Corners,  
Break the silence,  
Fold the corners,  
just for tonight.  
WHEN WEAKENED, WHEN WILL YOU RISE?!  
  
What am I supposed to do?  
Should I sit wait for you?  
Listen to me screaming more!"

Serena opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Seiya was stood next to her. She stood up and kissed his and hugged him, saying.

"Oh my god Seiya! I did it!!"

" And you did it perfectly!!" Seiya kissed her deep and serena fully responded. When they pulled away Seiya took her hand in his and began moving of the stage. Serena looked around at the cheering faces but one of them was not. He was at the front and starring straight at her. Darien…

hello and my deepest apologies to everyone. I am truly sorry for the mistakes in the names. I assure you it is still ray. If you spot any more Beryl's out there, just give me a bell, ok? Again, my apologies.

Shami.


	4. chapter four

Serena stopped dead in front of Darien, holding hands with Seiya. Darien starred straight at her, confusion and hurt playing along his features. Why would he be like that? Serena thought. She looked at Seiya who was starring at Darien like he was a threat. Maybe he was.

Darien followed her gaze and met eyes with the guy he had never met before, his hands clenched and jaws tightened with hate towards him for reasons Darien didn't know.

"Seiya? I want to go home now." Serena said tugging on his hand. Their group of people- Darien, Serena and Seiya- were unnoticed by the rest of the gathering. Seiya nodded, eyes still locked onto Darien's and began moving past him, moving his eyes away from him, serena behind him. Just when serena reached Darien's side, her eyes down to the floor, she felt his hand grab her free arm not too gentle.

"Seiya huh." His eyes had gone black and face as hard as stone.

"Darien? Let go, your hurting me." Serena whimpered to him. Darien ignored her and carried on, his grip tightening with every word.

"So what's going on? Your fucking him, isn't you? God's sere, and here I thought you were innocent!" Serena flinched at his words and began to pull on her arm. Seiya walked up to Darien's face, speaking to serena.

"This guy bothering you darling?" Darien's eyes narrowed at the endearment. He didn't know what triggered theses strong emotions within him, he just suspected it to be this Seiya and that he wasn't good for serena because of…something. He just didn't know. But one thing he was sure he didn't like was their pairing up. Some people would call it been jealous, but nah. Darien jealous of his best friend was with a guy? That's just not going to happen!

"No, it's okay babes. Lets just go." Darien been totally shocked at Seiya's name, "babes", his grip lessened and Serena pulled free. Seiya put his arm over her shoulder and she cuddled into his side as they walked away from the roaring music and the statue called Darien.

Darien stood there for a few heartbeats, sighed and turned back around to look for Ray. He stopped a freshman and asked him if he saw her. All the guy did was point towards the doors on the second floor and vulgar movements with his hips and hands, and then patted his shoulder looking sympathetic. Darien understood the code: she's gone upstairs with some guy; you know to have a good old time. Sorry mate. Now enraged Darien spun around to see Seiya's back going out of the door.

Serena and Seiya walked around the corner of the building, the music dying away the further they went.

"What the hell was that guy's problem?" Seiya asked Serena whilst getting out the car keys.

"I don't know what's got into Darien." Seiya stooped and looked at her.

" Darien. Isn't that your best friend?" all Serena could do was nod her head. All of a sudden Seiya's hand was ripped out of Serena's hold. Serena spun around just in time to see Darien pull his hand back and punched Seiya in the face. Seiya fell down from the force but mostly from the surprise of an attack, keys flying put of his hand. Which ever he didn't care, he was pissed now. Serena picked up his keys as Seiya immediately got back up, and pocketed them straight into her skirt pocket.

She watched as Seiya punched Darien in the face, busting his nose, maybe breaking it. The forces of it pushing him back slightly. Seiya went to rush Darien, but he sidestepped and Seiya stopped just in front of the wall. Seiya spun around just as Darien hit him, square on his nose, over and over again, blood spurting from hi mouth. Seiya started to slide down the wall. Serena yelped in surprise but didn't know what to do, tears streaming down her face from guilt. Darien kicked Seiya in the stomach and Seiya fell onto his side with a groan of pain.

"Stop it!!!" Serena shouted running towards Seiya. Darien was about to kick again when Serena turned up in front of him, crouched by Seiya. He looked down at Serena as she cupped Seiya's face in her hands, sobbing over Seiya's unconscious body. Serena kissed Seiya's un-responding lips gently, stood up and spun around on her rage.

" You basted!!!!" she screamed at Darien, eyes darker from the shed of tears. " Do you think just because you can beat the shit out of some one, that you can just do it to anyone? Well, your wrong." Serena stepped right into his face and Darien could smell her. Strawberries, she always smells of strawberries. Serena was panting, her chest rising and falling with each intake of air.

"I got pissed off by the fact that you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" Darien replied, just as pissed as he said he was.

" And even if I told you, what fucking difference would it make? Non! I was pissed that you choose such a slut as Ray to date!"

"What! You think that I can do better? Do you think that I would choose you?" he laughed as he said it.

"Maybe I was wrong to ever wanted you to be my friend." Serena said her voice full of venom, turning away from him. She heard Darien sigh.

" And I thought that you would be forever mine. I guess I was wrong." Serena spun around and spread her hands wide around her.

" I loved you! But did you ever return that feeling? No! You shoved me away like I was nothing!"

Flash back.

Serena was 14 and she sat on her favourite swing in the local play park been pushed by her best friend Darien. As she watched the sun set she pondered on the feeling she was getting when she was around Darien for the past few years. Serena sighed and pulled up all the courage she had.

" I love you." She said aloud. He stopped pushing her and stood stock still as Serena came slowly to a halt. She felt his arms slide around her waist after a few minutes and her heart gave a jolt of happiness. Does this mean he feels the same way for me? Serena thought to herself as she relaxed against his firm body behind her. All of a sudden he hugged her tightly and let her go. All the warmth had left her body as she watched him sit on the swing next to her. Darien looked into her baby blue eyes and smiled weakly and sadly as he began to swing. Her heart gave another jolt, but this time it was from a totally different feeling. Pain.

Darien was getting higher and higher and as Serena watched and the farther and farther away he got, she realised at that moment what his actions meant. He never said a word but she understood everything.

His strong hug meant that he'd be there for her, that he'd protect her whenever he can but his smile. That smile, it meant that he didn't love her, not like the way she loved him. At that precise moment of perfect understanding and realisation, her eyes welled up, her throat began tight and her heart shattered into millions of tiny shards.

End of flash back.

Darien just starred at her blankly as she relived that memory. She turned her back on him so he couldn't see the raw pain and hurt along her face.

"I loved you for so long. But I just could give love and not have any returned. I'm sorry." Serena whispered afraid her voice would show her hurt. Darien tensed up as he saw Seiya stir from the corner of his eyes and all his hate flooded back into him.

"So you just went and fucked the first guy who showed the slightest bit of interest in you?" Darien spat before he could stop himself, so full of hate it was overpowering and it had nowhere to go. He directed it towards Serena.

Seiya sat up and starred at the two people in front of him. One he thinks he loves the other he hates. He saw Serena crying and that tipped the balance. He was ready to beat the crap out of that guy when he saw Serena spin around on her heels, hand flying in her wake and it contacted with Darien's face with a resounding 'smack' that Seiya flinched.

"I hate you." She whispered to him and moved over to Seiya to help him up. She got him standing and he used her help to walk over to the car. Serena ignored Darien as she past him. She helped Seiya into the passenger seat, leaning over him slightly she gently kissed his lips whilst stroking his blood soaked blonde hair. Seiya responded until it hurt him to move too much. She pulled away and gently closed the door and jogging round to the other side she climbed in, started the engine and drove off, spraying gravel behind.

As Darien watched her drive away he lifted his hand to his face and winced as his fingertips touched the red mark where she slapped him. He ran his hand through his ebony black hair and started towards his own car. If Ray can screw her way through guys, then I'm sure she can get a lift. And if she can't, tough fucking shit! He started the car and sped down the long driveway, scattering the neat white gravel behind him.

Serena came out of Seiya's bathroom with a face cloth and a bowl of cold water that smelt funny. Seiya was slouched on his couch (an: what else are couches for??) in his empty living room of his empty house. He watched Serena walk in and tried to smile, even though he had to stop after a few seconds because the split in his bottom lip wouldn't let him smile any longer.

Serena set the bowl on the coffee table in front of the couch and sat next to Seiya, turning slightly to face him. She smiled slightly and shook her head, leaning to dip the cloth in the water. Seiya's brows furrowed at the opposing smell. Serena place the fingertips of her left hands near the wound whilst rising the right one holding the cloth.

"Now this may hurt slightly." Serena said as shed dabbed it.

"SHIT!!!!" Seiya shouted jerking his head away from the cloth. "What the hell is that stuff?"

"Its just Meytal Antiseptic Liquid that I found in your cupboard. Its perfectly safe face wounds." She reeled off, frowning at him. "Now if you would come here I can finish off." Seiya grumbled but did as he was asked. Serena cleaned his head wound, which turned out to be a little cut. She didn't use the water to clean his bust lip in case he accidentally swallowed it. Then she cleaned up his nose, it wasn't broken, just bust which Serena was grateful for since if it was broken then she'd have to take him into hospital and Serena didn't like going in them. It had nothing to do with past experiences, in fact all the times she had been before she was treat well and all in all it wasn't so bad. It was the fact it was a hospital, all the patients and deaths and white walls.

Once Seiya was cleaned up they sat there in silence, Serena snuggling into Seiya's arms on the couch. (An: again, what else are couches for? wiggles eye brows! )

"So why do you live all alone in such a big house?" Serena asked him. Seiya sighed and kissed her head.

"It's a long story." Serena looked at her watch and it was two in the morning. It was her turn to sigh.

" I guess I better go." She stood up and felt Seiya grab her hand; she looked down at his cheerless eyes and felt guilty immediately. She didn't wan to leave but her mother was expecting her home.

"Please, don't go. I'm sorry if I said something wrong." Serena shook her head and Seiya stopped. She kissed him and whispered along his lips.

" Can I use the phone then please?" Seiya nodded dumbly, turned on by her sudden huskiness.

" Hello? Mum. It's me Serena. Listen can I stay out tonight? Its just one of my close friends is hurt and needs taking care of. Thank you. Aha. Erm… just one minute. Seiya my mum wants to know a contact number in case she needs to get in touch." Seiya spooled off his house and mobile numbers and smiled at her. Serena smiled back.

"Is that okay? Good. Yeah? Yes he's a guy. What? Mother! No, no, nothing like that! I'm hanging up on you now, bye." Serena hung up and laughed at her mother trying to set her up for a good ol' bang, as she politely put it. She walked back over to the couch and snuggled back into Seiya's side. " She says it's alright to stay over. She got both your numbers."

" She knows I'm a guy and she's okay with it. Wow, your mum must be laid back!" he laughed along with serena.

" No, that's the problem. You see, she wants me to get laid! ' A good ol' bang' she put it very courteously." They both laughed even harder.

"Hah!! What does your dad think about that? Probably all against it eh?" he smiled broadly but when he looked at her face his smile slipped away.

"Yeah. He would have been."

"What happened?"

" He died. Got shot down in that revolt against the government. He just popped out to get some more milk. He didn't come back Seiya. He left me all alone and now Darien has done the same!" Serena cried into Seiya, who was shocked and angry that her supposedly best friend had left her to be with his slut of a girlfriend and beat the shit out of people when he feels like it. Seiya was actually glad he got beaten up, sick and twisted but it brought him and Serena closer together.

" Shh, its okay. You don't need him; you've got me now. And trust me, I wont give up without a fight." He smiled as serena laughed a little at this. Slowly those laughs turned into sobs. Seiya pulled her onto his lap and hugged her tightly until she stopped crying ten minutes later. Serena quietened down and listened to his heartbeat that matched her own. Well you know what they say. People in love have heartbeats the same rate.

"So, why do you live alone?" Serena asked Seiya to bring her mind back on track and away from thoughts containing her, Seiya and a very springy bed.

" Persistent little one aren't we?" Serena nodded her head yes. Seiya sighed, a sad lonely sigh. "Should I start from when I was younger, with my best mate Kenny?" Serena nodded her head yes again, not speaking so he would continue.

" Well I was eight and I lived with my parents in our mansion out in the country and the only neighbours we had were the Chalkleys. They had a boy a couple of months before my mother had me. I grew up with Kenny and we went everywhere together. There was this long strip of road, which was the only one for miles, and we used to sit on a hill and watch the cars go by, talking and spending our time anyway we wanted. One day I went to call for him, no one answered so I knocked again. His mother, Sue, answered and she'd been crying. I asked her what was wrong and she said it was Kenny. He'd been taken into hospital intensive care and he might not make it. That night he died and I hated him for it. I hated him for leaving me alone to cope with my drunken idiot of a father. But, I forgave him. You know, maybe it was his time to go." Serena listened to the logic and it eased her pain. She watched him intently as he continued on his life story.

" Then, a year later, my mother got on a plane by herself to have some lone time. The plane had serious turbulence problems and it crashed. Non-survived. My dad, hearing the news began to drink heavily and bring home sluts to warm his bed at night. One evening he called me down to his study room where he blamed me for her death, just like Kenny I drove her away. I didn't believe him and still don't. It was he and his stupid affection for alcohol. He hit me, again and again. I left two months later, ran out of the grounds and away from my wealth and everything. I just couldn't stand been around an abusive father such as him."

"Wow. You have had a hard life. But it's good you didn't let him tell you it was your fault because I wouldn't ever believe that." Serena said looking deeply into his eyes.

" Yeah, whys that?"

"Well you're to sweet and kind. Is obvious that you really liked your mother." Seiya smiled at her and kissed her lightly. "So how can you afford this spacious house then?"

"Well my dad died not so long ago so all the money, mine, his my mothers, got sent to me. I'm basically a multi billion air!!!" He laughed and serena raised eyebrows to him. " Your cute when you do that. In fact your cute all together!" Seiya was expecting her to blush and hide.

" Your not too bad yourself Romeo!" Seiya stopped laughing and jumped on Serena and began tickling her. They fell off the couch and onto the floor in between the couch and the table, (there was enough room for them to lay next to each other). Seiya pinned her down, legs on either side of hers and sat on her hips still tickling her. He only stopped because Serena could breath.

" Don't do that again!" Serena gasped. Seiya smiled.

"Or what?" he asked leaning in closer to her, arms on either side of her head.

"I'll tickle you back!"

"Uh oh, I'm shacking in my boots." Seiya's lips touched Serena's lightly as if it would burn them. As he pulled slightly away Serena moved up with him, trying to keep the contact with them. Seiya found this entirely turning on, pulled slightly away and Serena slid her arms around his waist and pulled him down non too gentle. Seiya kissed her hungrily and began moving back on his knees, his head still at the same height as Serena's. He pulled away quickly smiling his triumph when serena grinned at him. He frowned and she tugged on his waist and his full body fell onto hers.

"Oomph!" he mumbled as he made contact. He forgot she had her hands his waist. She began kissing him again, moving her hands down, along his hips and to his firm butt. She squeezed and slightly dug in her nails. Seiya jumped at the action and hardened. Serena pulled away and raised asking eyebrows and he blush. She shrugged and began to kiss him again, bruising her lips on his. She started to shuffle closer to the couch and Seiya stayed on top, just what Serena wanted him to do.

Seiya was just getting into a steady rhythm when all of a sudden he was on his back next to the coffee table and Serena was riding him with a mischievous grin.

" I'd like to be in charge." She stated pulling innocent eyes at him. He laughed and she giggled along with him.

" You were in charge before!"

" I know!" she beamed at him before moving from his waist to sit on his hips where it was more comfortable. The only thing was that his… independence was hard and sticking slightly onto her independence. She moved her hips slightly to adjust herself better and when she heard a low moan she looked back up to see Seiya with his eyes closed. She smiled and moved again, rocking back and forward. He moaned again and lifted his hands tom place on her hips, her pressed her down harder and Serena gasped with pleasure she leaned over to him, right hand next to his head holding her up whilst the other went to his shirt buttons. When she went through all of them she pulled away and rubbed her hands over his nipples, making them hard. Seiya looked at her amazed she opened his shirt without him knowing. His hand roamed up the back of her PVC corset to the laces holding them together and pulled. It fell forward stuck between there two bodies as they sat up. Seiya put both his arms behind him and locked them there. Serena slide her arms up along his well toned muscles to his shoulders, moving his shirt in the wake, and down his arms to his wrist where she left them because she couldn't do anything more. She sat up straight, her legs still on either side of him and watched him move the shirt of completely, throwing it across the room and the muscles work as her moved. His hands slid up her arms as he kissed her lips, she kept her hands still, letting him roam. He kissed along her jaw line, her chin and down her neck, biting every now and then. His hands came up to her shoulders and he slid the corset off revealing completely bare skin. Serena gasped as the coldish air rushed to the front of her chest. His hands slid up her neck and cupped her face, roughly but sweetly and kissed her with hunger he had never had before.

Serena moved her hips in pleasure and grabbed handfuls of his blonde hair that still had blood in it but not much. Seiya ran his hands down her sides and slowly back up again, watching her eyes, waiting for her to tell him to stop. If she did he would. She didn't say any thing but a slow, low moan that escaped from her oesophagus. His hands slid over her full breasts and she shivered in delight. He cupped them and dived for them, taking one into his mouth. Lick, suck, bite then change to the other one. They carried on this rhythm for about two minutes when serena jumped out of her skin. She reached away and down to her pocket where her phone was. Seiya continued to kiss down her neck and along her chest. She moans and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she gasped.

"Serena? Its me Darien." She moaned as Seiya bit her lip. She raised her hand and silently said one minute. Seiya nodded and lay back down. Serena moved to get more comfortable and he moan loudly.

"Darien, listen I'm tending to Seiya's wounds at the moment. So bye." She was about to hang up when she heard Darien's voice.

" What the hell is going on there? Where are you? Serena!"

"Go to hell!" she spat down the phone and switched it off. Sighing she stood up off of Seiya who followed her lead. "I'm tired." She started pouting. Seiya laughed and kissed her chastely and pushed her towards the bedroom.

"You can sleep in my bed. I'll stay on the couch." Serena stumbled and turned around scowling.

"Why don't you come in too? I don't want you to sleep uncomfortable because I won't sleep otherwise!" she finalised and crossed her arms over her naked breasts.

"Fine! You got me. Now I'm going to get you!" Seiya ran towards Serena who screamed and ran towards the bedroom and jumped onto his bed and under the covers. Seiya stopped at the foot of the bed.

" Don't you need to change?" he asked her.

"I got nothing to change into." She stated. He laughed and opened his draw and Serena popped her head from under the covers to see what he was doing when she was hit in the face by something white.

"Hey!" she exclaimed and he laughed. She scowled at him and climbed into his t-shirt that came down to mid thigh. And scrambled back under the quilt. Seiya stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to her. He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled down next to him, falling asleep fast.

" I love you." Seiya whispered to Serena.

Hello and thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also I'm thinking of changing the title to ' Misfit's to Society' what do you think? Also I don't know if I should keep it a Darien/ Serena or a Seiya/Serena, again, what do you think? I find serena and Seiya a cute couple but its what pleases you guys that count!! Expecting you replies to come flooding in.

Shami.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Darien lay wide-awake in his bed. Tonight was supposed to be the night he got out and let loose, made friends and enjoyed himself at the party. But he ruined it all.

He never knew how much it could hurt to loose a friend. Serena was one of the closest people he will probably know, and now she hates him. _Why did I say those things to her? Was it because of ray? And did Serena really mean she loved me? Loved… doesn't matter now, a thing of the past… but why is that bothering me…_

Serena woke when the sun rose, around six in the morning. _What the hell? I don't wake up this early normally..._ Serena pondered to herself and then she remembered the night's events. She had stayed at Seiya's house. In his bed. With him. But where was he now?

Serena sighed deeply and then caught a whiff of waffles coated in maple syrup. Immediately she sprung out of bed and followed the delicious smell towards the kitchen, where once she opened her eyes she saw Seiya, his golden blonde hair bathed in the morning sun light.

Seiya turned around and smiled. " I was going to bring it to you and have breakfast in bed. But since your already here, lets feast shall we?"

Serena and Seiya sat at his small table in the kitchen and ate and talked about the night's events, avoiding the subject of Darien. Serena thought it would be best for both her and Darien to stay apart. What once held their tight bond is now broken, and she doubted it could ever be repaired. He had hurt her before but last night shattered her heart. She doubted if love was ever possible again, until she looked into Seiya's adoring eyes. She blushed and continues to munch her way through and talk about the band.

Darien stared at the pancakes he made for his breakfast and just didn't feel hunger. He frowned at the plate, and once again he felt the anger and the pain and knocked the plate onto the floor, spilling its contents all over the place.

He heard his phone ringing and his heart speeded up. _Is that Serena?_ His heart pleaded to talk to her again, to apologise. He had already sent her various text messages explaining how he felt. But how did he really feel? His nerves hit the roof as the phone continued to ring. He picked it up.

"Serena?" Darien's voice said over the phone.

"Try Ray. Sorry about last night baby. Just I thought you were going to go with Serena by the way you were starring at her. But anyway, forgive and forget, eh? So want to hang out today maybe?" Rays voice said all cheerily over the phone. _Should I go out with her? Well what else you going to do? _

"Sure. See you at yours in about 20 minutes then." Darien hung up the phone before Ray could reply. He didn't really want to stay in his house all day and mope around the place. _What is bothering me?_ Darien thought it might have been Serena, but why should he care. He's never felt anything special towards her. _Have I?_

Serena was sat at the arcade, eating a chocolate milkshake, large fries and a double cheeseburger. Seiya had the same and they had a eating contest, and Serena won, much to Seiya's surprise. The day so far had gone good for the new, young couple. They went to Serena's so she could get changed and washed, leaving Seiya to talk to the mother. Amazing the two got on well, almost as well as Darien did with her mother.

Seiya started to talk to Serena about a new song, another duet, about love. Serena beamed at the idea.

"Oh my goddess! I so love songs about love. They just always seem to hit the right place inside me and get the meaning across." Serena stated beaming from ear to ear. Seiya laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I know exactly how you feel. I love songs too, get the way I feel across." He starred longingly into her bright blue eyes that seemed to twinkle. Bu Seiya knew that underneath, deep down inside, she was hurting and that was the last thing he ever wanted her to feel.

Seiya was just about to suggest that they leave and go watch a movie, courtesy of him when they both turned their eyes towards the arcade doors as the chime sounded.

Darien walked into the arcade, with Ray clinging to his arm, talking away at him about something or other. He didn't really care what she had to say, he was too busy puzzling out why he was actually here with her and what the strange feeling he had was. He knew he hurt, but couldn't comprehend why.

As they walked trough the doors Darien made a beeline straight towards Andrew behind the counter and order a plain black coffee. After five minutes he noticed the incessant buzzing in his ear, commonly known as Ray talking, had stopped. He looked around and noticed she had gone to a table of you men, drooling over her sluttish attire. He didn't care what she did, let her run wild and catch VDs if she wanted. As he turned back round he saw Serena starring at him with disgust written plainly in her usually bright eyes. He watched them stand up and make their way out of the doors, holding hands. Darien watched her go, a feeling of depression crawling up within him. _Go after her…_ a voice in his head told him, and before he knew it he was following swiftly, having not touched his coffee one little bit.

Seiya saw all the hurt resurface in Serena's eyes as soon as she saw Darien. Seiya didn't want her to hurt; it hurt him to just see her in the slightest bit of pain. For some reason, Seiya felt really strongly towards Serena, like he has never felt before in his entire life. Sure he has been with loads of girls, but for some reason he saw Serena as special, someone to hold onto and t never let go. And that's what he decided he was going to do. He was never going to let her go, not whilst he was alive.

Darien stepped out and the blue sky grew darker, thunder rolled through the sky and rain began to pour down. He began to run in the direction he hoped they went, calling out her name as he ran. As he rounded a corner he collided into a frail frame, only his quick reaction and him holding onto her kept her on her feet. As he looked he noticed it was Serena. He finally caught up with her.

"Serena I …" he didn't know what to say. _Say you're sorry…_ "I… I'm sorry if I ever hurt you.. Can you-"

"I'm sorry Darien, but I think it would be best if… if we never spoke to each other again. Good-bye Darien… " Serena's voice croaked, filling with emotions, her tears swimming with the rain water on her face.

Darien stood stock-still and watched her turn away and run off, swiftly followed by Seiya.

"But… I love you …"

End of chapter 5! Sorry for taking so long with this, but recently been swamped with GCSEs and all my schoolwork. But I hope this chapter was good enough for you guys hope to hear your lovely reviews- they are what motivate me

Shami


	6. Chapter 6

AN: there will be lyrics in this chapter so just to let you know Serena singing Seiya singing no stars mean their singing together 

Chapter six 

Serena sat on her bed in her pink and fluffy room. She had lost sight of Darien and even Seiya along time ago. All she wanted to do now was sit here and feel all the pain and hate towards him. _How could he have such a… a… a… slut like that hanging all over him yet alone around him! She doesn't even care about him! _… _What's so wrong with me? _Tears filled her eyes and she sobbed, quietly, you wouldn't have noticed but for the tears streaming down her face.

Her bedroom door opened and she turned her head, very slowly, towards the man standing there. Her heart skipped a beat then sunk down into the endless pit of her stomach. She had half hoped it was Darien, coming here at least to see if she was ok. A new set of tears and sobs seeped out of her eyes and mouth. Seiya moved into the room and closed the door behind him. He strode carefully towards her, unsure of what was happening. He sat by her and took hold of her hand.

"Serena. I'm here for you whatever it is. If he ever hurt you, ill make him pay."

"No, its ok. Its just…." She stopped and looked into his eyes. " I loved him. For so long. And he feels and felt nothing towards me!" she cuddled into the shoulder of Seiya and cried her heart out. "It feels like ill never find love again." She mumbled into his neck, seeking comfort. Seiya stroked her hair as she cried, an array of emotions filling him. He hated this Darien so much that he could and would hurt him for making her feel like this, for making her believe love will never come around again. He wanted to make her believe as much as he did in love. He moved slightly away from her, making her head rise in question. He stroked back her blonde hair from her face and smiled.

"What about loving me?" he whispered and closed the gap between them with a soft kiss.

Darien reached his apartment, soaked through to the bone, cold and shivering. But he didn't care. He had made her hurt, he deserved to feel crappy. He put the fire on and stood back up. His fingers traced the photo frames of him and Serena and a small smile crept up onto his face. Serena's scowling face soaked after he just hit her with a water balloon. Him and Serena eating at the arcade, food being shoved into her mouth. And just a picture of her smiling face. She really did look happy with him. His smile faded as he realised she didn't want to know him anymore. How could such a perfect life change so much just over one girl? How can she suddenly love me when I'm with Ray? Then it hit him. He remembered the door at the park, Serena on her favourite swing and him pushing her. Her laughter echoing in the fading sunlight. "I love you." She says, boldly with all the confidence I the world. That one sentence froze his heart. Yes he loved her back, but she was young and she deserved a chance with someone else, not stuck with a best friend. Back then he didn't fully understand that she was happy that she was content being with him and only him. He was her friend; her **best** friend and she knew it would last forever. And now he blew it. The day he realises he loves her and always will do, and she cant be his, now she is with that Seiya. Hatred boiling inside his veins but there was nothing he could do about it. The two were probably getting cosy rehearsing for tonight's performance.

The phone rang and Darien starred at it studiously and then decided to pick it up after the 5th or 6th ring.

"Hello?"

"How DARE you just walk out after that little strumpet and leave me in there! I could have been hurt or worse like…" it was Ray and her moaning ways. He sat there and listened to her go on and on. What did I ever see in her? Nothing. She saw something in me. _Yeah something to walk all over and make hers._ When she finally stopped to ask if her was still there, Darien had a chance to say something.

"Just go Ray. Go flirt your way to the top and have a good time doing so. I don't want you any more." And he put the phone down on her screaming angry words at him and something about you'll get yours. He didn't really care. He found out what he was going to do to make Serena love him again, Seiya or no Seiya. He'll make her see something in him. Hell be her best friend again.

Serena sang to get the notes right, Seiya just sitting there looking at her gob smacked. She was an angle in the flesh and in voice. She didn't answer him about loving him. She just smiled and said don't be silly and began to attack him. _Maybe I should just give her some more time. I was rushing and she doesn't want that. I want to be the best I can be for her. _ His head nodded to the beat of the song they spent the afternoon writing. He didn't know what it was but when he was with her he could write something that would have taken him days maybe weeks to finish. Now it takes a few hours. She was definitely talented. It was only an hour before they had to perfume at the house party. They were upstairs in one of the bedrooms.

"Right. I think I've got the hang of it!" Serena beamed at the band players and they all smiled back.

"I think the song has just got the hang of you!" Seiya said getting a friendly slap on the arm from Serena. "Shall we got put the gear together then?" with nods from everyone present they made their way down stairs into the stage room. Rich kids and their big houses. Seiya grabbed the hand of Serena on the dance floor, the slow low music the band practiced he swung her around like she was weightless. Laughing and catcalls from the drummer made Serena blush. Before long it was time to start.

Darien stood at the robust doors of the mansion and wondered if this was the right place. He rang the doorbell and within seconds the door swung open. People falling over the place and shouting and laughing, beer spilling. This was definitely the place. He walked in and grabbed a bottle of beer and proceeded to the room where the music was emitting. He stood there and starred at Seiya, singing his heart out. But there was no sign of Serena. He watched him for ages, listening to his voice; he was actually pretty good at what he does. Maybe they could be friends or something. It was just Serena, she fogs everything up. A hand laid gently on his shoulder.

"I thought I said I never wanted to see you or speak to you again." Serena said to him. She was dressed in a white flowing dress, so plain, but because she was in it, it looked magnificent. He smiled gently.

"That still doesn't mean that I don't want to see you. Serena can you please just listen to what I have to say?" he asked so sincerely that as Serena opened her mouth to say no she stopped and nodded. "Its really stupid but since I haven't been able to pass my days with you, I've realised I'm nothing with out you. I can't function without you with me. I know you might not be able to forgive me but please, let me be your best friend again." Serena starred and didn't know what to say. The end of the song was coming and she was up next doing a duet.

"I've got to go." She turned her back on him and ran off to the back of the stage out of sight. Darien just smiled. At least they are talk to each other. The silence was overrated.

"Thank you everyone for being here tonight! Its been great to see you all again. But now for the moment you've all been waiting for. I give to you the lovely Serena!" the crowd went wild and Darien clapped his hands and finished his beer, still smiling like the cat that got the cream. He watched her glide onto the stage, her beaming smile made his stomach tight. He loved her smile. It was the best thing about her.

"good evening everyone! Tonight Seiya and I will be singing a song we wrote today. It is titled So I Need You, and I hope you all like!"

the music started playing, the guitar strumming away, the drums following in. serena opened her mouth and began to sing.

"If you could step into my head, tell me would you still know me  
If you woke up in my bed, tell me then would you hold me  
Or would you simply let it lie, leaving me to wonder why  
I can't get you out of this head I call mine

And I will say  
Oh no I can't let you go, my little girl  
Because you're holding up my world  
So I need you.  
Your imitation of my walk and the perfect way you talk  
It's just a couple of the million things that I love about you

So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you

And if I jumped of the Brooklyn Bridge,  
Tell me would you still follow me  
and if I made you mad today,  
tell me would you love me tomorrow?  
Please. or would you say that you don't care,  
and then leave me standing here  
Like the fool who is drowning in despair and screamin'

Oh no I can't let you go, my little girl  
because you're holding up my world,  
so I need you.  
Your imitation of my walk and the perfect way you talk  
It's just a couple of the million things that I love about you.

So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you 

I'm on my own  
I'm on my own  
I'm on my own

Oh no I can't let you go my little girl  
Because your holding up my world,  
so I need you.  
Your imitation of my walk and the perfect way you talk  
It's just a couple of the million things that I love about you.

So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you

Through out the song Serena's eyes had met Darien's and the love she had for him began to come back. Seiya didn't notice this; he was too busy singing the lyrics that didn't come so easily to him. When the song finished the crowd was screaming it was that good. Serena smiled said thank you and walked off the stage. It was time for the bands break.

Darien found Serena standing with Seiya, his arm around her waist chatting and laughing with a group of males. Serena laughed took a sip of her drink and looked around. Her eyes found Darien's as he walked towards them. Her heart began to pound within her chest, she didn't know what he would say or do.

"You guys were bloody amazing! Serena, I never knew you could sing that good." Darien said and came to stop just in front of them. Seiya looked at him questioningly. Darien noticed and asked him if they could talk privately. Serena's pulse began to race but Seiya nodded and they departed from the group Serena watching them leave. Once outside Darien ran his hand through his hair and a short laugh burst out.

"She is quite the girl eh?" Seiya only nodded in agreement, obviously wanting to get back to the party. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier, but you know what its like. And with Serena, well she fogs things up." Seiya nodded again and looked deeply into his eyes. This man cared about her.

"You offering a truce?" Seiya spoke up questioningly.

"Yes. I don't see why we can just let past be the past and be friends." Darien smiled. He was getting through to him. Seiya smiled back. He knew what would make his friendship better.

" I propose a game then." Darien's smile faded and he raised an eyebrow. "I know you like her Darien, I know that's why you hit me. I propose we let her choose which man is the better and who ever wins we must agree to not let it get to us and to keep this new found friendship." He grinned and offered his hand. Darien starred at it for a few long seconds than took it. This game will be harder for him, Serena already liked this Seiya and wasn't too happy with Darien at the moment but it means he has a chance to prove his worth to her again.

Walking back inside the two men were talking to each other like they knew each other since childhood. Serena starred in puzzlement at the two. When they reached her Seiya explained what had happened. Not telling her about the game, that was between those two.

"Oh. Well its good that you two have kissed and made up but I'm bored and I want to dance." She looked straight at Seiya and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry babe but I have to go and get ready. Maybe Darien will dance with you?" both Darien and Serena looked at him in shock. But before Serena could protest Seiya had walked off. He was so confident he would win anyway. Darien took hold of her hand and pulled her away gently. The two danced and talked the night away and before long they were best friends again, Serena had forgiven him for his bad taste in women and they laughed at the stupid things they used to do. She still thought it was strange that the two men had made up but she let it go. Why spoil a great night like this?

Right another chapter done and uploaded 

**Hope you all liked it! Took me a while**

**I would just like to say thanks to 3 doors down, the original songwriters of the **

**Song used. They really are good ******

**Review me people! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Serena sat at her desk in her classroom dressed in tight black jeans that hung low on her hips and a plain strap black top. Her blonde hair was pulled back from her face into a high pony. She was again the only one in the class room and she spent her time checking up on her homework.

She heard the gushing of other school girls outside the class room and looked up when a shadow covered her desk. Smiling she saw it was Seiya. He leaned down and captured her lips in a chase kiss that ended quickly but still left her feeling flustered.

"how are you this morning?" he asked just above a whisper, ignoring all the shocked gasps from the other girls. He quirk his lips up in a smile as he watched Serena blush. God, she was cute when she did that.

"oh I'm all right. How about yourself? Did you finish copying up the work I gave you?" Seiya had the nerve to look slightly embarrassed about copying her work, but he was a busy man, ya know. Serena grinned noticing his red face. Leaning back in her chair she pushed her glasses back up her nose. She couldn't really understand why she felt so relaxed in front of him. The only other person that made her feel like this was Darien. Her smile faltered only a little as she thought about the fall out they had. Yes, of course they had reconciled slightly over the weekend but she still didn't feel as relaxed as she used to, as if she was waiting for another of his mood swings. Smiling again she looked up at Seiya and wondered what those two had been talking about. She had spent the rest of the weekend, when she wasn't practising with the band, trying to figure out what was said between the two but eventually came up with nothing.

"Seiya? What did you and Darien say to each other the other night at the party?" she asked quietly so only he could hear her. He smiled again, recovering from his momentary embarrassment and shook his head.

"it's a secret, Love. I'll just say that we've come to an understanding." Serena nodded her head, a little disappointed at his answer. It really was bugging her.

"I thought another fight might have broken out." Seiya chuckled and leaned forward, his hand cupping her face, his lips only slightly away from her own.

"I'm glad to see you're worried about me."

"no embracing in the school grounds, thank you, unless you want to find yourself already in detention." Mrs H stood behind her desk, removing her things from her bag, her eyes fixed on the task at hand, a slight blush on her cheeks. Seiya stood, barely holding in his laughter, making Serena grin hard.

"So I guess I'll see you at lunch, in the quad?" Serena nodded, even though she realised she hadn't even been there, for well, popular people hang there. Caressing her face again making her close her eyes in his hand and breathed in deep. "don't worry, you're with me." she watched him as he left her classroom and noticed the daggers she was getting from the girls before they filled out of the room after him calling his name. Serena starred after them in disbelief. Why, when he had all those pretty lasses did he want her, Serena, a geek with an all right voice? The doorway filled as Darien walked in and seeing Serena his smile broadened.

He had spent the entire weekend thinking about Serena and the Dance they had shared. She infiltrated his thoughts at every turn and he couldn't understand it. Walking in he took his place sitting next to Serena and he fully realised just how beautiful she actually was.

"good morning, Serena." Serena smiled in return and removed her eyes from the exit.

"morning Darien. How was your weekend?" she heard Darien groan and he banged his head on his desk, making her laugh. "it couldn't have been that bad now was it?"

"oh please, Ray is totally being a spoilt brat. Always criticising my every movement or anything that I say I always say it wrong." he looked at her, and Serena put her smile back in place just in time. "please tell me all women aren't like this?" Serena laughed and shook her head.

"I'm not." she replied simply, turning around to face the front of class as the buzzer went.

Of course, Darien thought as she watched her do her work, occasionally chewing on the end of her pencil. She wasn't like any other woman in the whole world, and it sickened him to find out he may of realised it all to late.

As Serena walked through the wooden doors that led to the secluded area where all the hot and popular people hung out she stopped dead in her tracks. Her mind raced and the main thought was, why was she here? She looked around her at the many tables squished into the space, all of them filled to the brim with bimbos and egg-heads throwing paper-balls at each other and laughing at fart jokes. Shaking her head and turned to leave, thinking that Seiya wouldn't be here any way, when she felt a slight tug on her wrist. Looking back around she looked into the bright brown eyes of a young brunette.

"OMG! It is you! I saw you at that party last Saturday and I thought you were absolutely amazing!" she practically screamed at her. Serena slightly taken back, nodded her thanks and continued to leave when she heard the same voice call others over. In seconds she was surrounded by girls that were all younger then her, gushing at her. She suddenly felt afraid for her life. Pushing them out of the way came a tall blonde haired lad with a chauvinistic grin on his face. Obviously this guy thought he was all that. He looked slightly older then her, probably in her year. She now didn't fear for her life, but her virtue with the way he was looking at her. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, making her tense up a little, until she realised it was Seiya. His eyes had narrowed into slits, and the face he was pulling was not a happy one. The blonde haired lad put his hands up and backed off and to some red headed slut in a corner and began making out. Serena turned her nose up at the action, thinking, Get a room.

Smiling appreciatively at Seiya she was lead away to a table that was pretty much empty apart from her other bands mates. All of them beamed and gave her a light hug before she sat down. Smiling Serena looked around as the guys went back to playing their game of cards.

"so, erm, I've done some writing over the weekend, if you guys want to have a look at it?" Serena asked uncertainly. The fellows looked up with a shocked look on their faces. Serena looked questioningly at Seiya, who laughed.

"they're just surprised that you can do all that you do. I mean, practising with us for hours on end. Doing all your homework and getting good grades. AND writing a new song." Serena blushed and mumbled something. "sorry?" he asked. Serena looked down into her bag and pulled out a folder filled with paper. Seiya's jaw dropped somewhat and bounced on Serena making her squeal, gaining the attention of Darien, who was sat at another table with Ray and all her mates.

"Serena, you are absolutely amazing!" Seiya exclaimed and let her go, taking the folder with him. After 15 minutes he sat there, quiet as one can be. He looked at Serena with love. She was the best person in the world, and he was lucky to have found her. "we're going to learn these songs for out gig on Friday!" Serena squealed with joy and hugged him again, she was so happy that they all liked it. In the distance she could hear the buzzer going, a warning signalling the beginning of classes. Getting a small kiss on her cheek they all left to go to their respective classes, not once noticing Darien watching them with hurt plainly on his face.

The week flooded past Serena in much of a blur. She spent her evenings mostly with the band practising for tonight's party. Serena sighed and wondered, as she pulled on her outfit for the night, what it would be like to be the one watching and not doing? She smiled at her musings. Was she really as good as everyone said? She was amazed at how quickly she had become, as they say, a popular. But she wasn't like them, she wasn't a slut-whore-scum. She looked into the mirror and applied her make-up and thought about one particular slut-whore-scum. What was Ray really like? Was she nice and all this just a façade? She laughed outwardly at her stupidity as she thought of the many sessions of ridicule she had gotten off her. Nope, she was a bitch to the core. She applied the dark eye-liner around her eyes.

How could Darien stand to be with a girl like that? Mind you, she thought, wasn't he having problems with her? She smirked. Didn't every guy have a problem with her, her continuous bitching? He called her almost every night and hardly spoke about her unless asked. And when he replied he didn't say much, it was like he wasn't even interested in her any more. Her smile faltered as she wondered who it was he could possibly like now. Was it anohter one of the popular girls? Shaking her head to get rid of her thoughts she noticed her phone ringing. Seeing it was Darien she picked up.

"hey Dare-Bear! You coming tonight?" she asked, using her old nick name from since they were children.

"yeah, I can make it, not right when it starts but I'll deffinatly be there. So, er, you going with seiya?"

"of course." what s weird question...

"you wanna hang out after you finish your songs?" serena thought for a while, seiya wouldnt mind.

"sure, we can have a few drinks together."

"great! I'll see you there then, sere."

"okay, bye" serena hung up and frowned. Darien was acting weird lately. Her heart felt heavy as she stood, grabbing her keys to her car and set off out of the house towards Seiya's place where she was meeting all the other guys.

Later that night serena was standing in front of lots of people, some older then herself. It was a college party and she barely held her embarrasment in check when all the older guys there started asking her out. Thankfully Seiya had swept in and saved her, by claiming her lips for his own. The dj was playing music and the current song was coming to an end. She scanned the crowd and then smiled as she finally found Darien standing there, looking a little flustered, as if her had run there. She couldnt stop her heart from pounding, and she wasnt even sure it was her nerves this time. Darien grinned annd waved, his thoughts and eyes all on her.

The song finished and Seiya spoke up, introducing the next song and that only Serena was singing it. The music began, havily on the drums and guitar, serena nodded her head to the beat and opened her mouth, taking in a deep breath.

I'm not suposed to be scared of anything, but I don't know where I am  
I wish that I could move but I'm exhausted and nobody understands (how I feel)  
I'm trying hard to breathe now but there's no air in my lungs  
There's no one here to talk to and the pain inside is making me numb

I try to hold this Under control  
They can't help me 'Cause no one knows

Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately  
When I get suffocated, save me  
Now I'm going through changes, changes

I'm feeling weak and weary walking through this world alone  
Everything you say, every word of it, cuts me to the bone  
I've got something to say, but now I've got no where to turn  
It feel like I've been buried underneath all the weight of the world

I try to hold this Under control  
They can't help me 'Cause no one knows

Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately  
When I get suffocated, save me  
Now I'm going through changes, changes

I'm blind and shakin'  
Bound and breaking  
I hope I make it through all these changes

Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately  
When I get suffocated, save me  
Now I'm falling apart, now I feel it

Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately  
When I get suffocated, I hate this  
But I'm going through changes, changes

Serena opened her eyes as the song ended and the crowd cheered. Her cheeks were flustered for the exertion and she looked around the crowd, her eyes falling onto Darien. She looked at Seiya, who then announced the next song, a solo by himself. Serena moved off into the crowd as his voice floated over the crowd. She headed straight to Darien, who pulled her into a close embrace, causing serena to pause at his actions.

He spends his nights in California  
Watching the stars on the big screen.  
Then he lies awake and wonders  
Why can't that be me?  
Cause in his life he's filled with all these good intentions.  
He's left a lot of things he'd rather not mention right now.  
But just before he says goodnight,  
He looks up with a little smile at me and he says

If I could be like that  
I'd give anything  
Just to live one day  
In those shoes.  
If I could be like that, what would I do?  
What would I do?

Now and dreams we run.

She spends her days up in the north park,  
watching the people as they pass.  
And all she wants is just a little piee of this dream, is that too much to ask?  
With a safe home, and a warm bed, on a quiet little street.  
All she wants is just that something to hold onto, that's all she needs.

Yeah!

Serena's heart was racing as she fell into Dariens strong arms. He felt warm and welcoming. She looked up at him and smiled, unsure of her own intentions. He took her hands in his and started to dance, somewhat like a ballroom style, making her laugh at his silliness. He pulled her in closer to his body, feeling his own heart racing as he looked dwon at her small frame.

If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes.  
If I could be like that, what would I do?  
What would I do?

I'm falling into this, in dreams we run away.

If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes.  
If I could be like that, what would I do?  
What would I do?

Serena's mind was whirling as she wrapped her arms around his waist, dancing so close to him. She had done this a million times before, when she was younger and her heart belong to him, before she knew his heart wasnt hers. But for some reason it felt different to her, she felt complete as she rested her head on his shoulder, his arms around her hips as they both swayed to the music.

If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes.  
If I could be like that, what would I do?  
What would I do?

If I could be like that, I would give anything  
Just to live one day, in those shoes.  
If I could be like that, what would I do?  
What would I do?

Falling in.  
I feel I am falling in to this again

Serena pulled her head back and looked up into his face, into his eyes. Her heart ached as she saw copmplete adoration there, and love. Her heart beat wildly aginst her chest, as if trying to break free of its cage. Could it be, that maybe, he loves me? She thought starring into his eyes. No, she thought, he couldnt do. She began to look away when his hand came down and cupped her face, pulling her gaze back to his. Serena bit her lips nervously causing a slight groan from Darien. Quickly he dipped his head down and captured her lips, brushing his tongue against hers as they both ate at each others mouths. His hands roamed her body, not caring who was there, watching them. All that mattered then was the way Serena kissed him back, as if she had been starving all her life and he was her only source of food. God, if he knew she felt this good, to be here in her arms, he would have done it long ago.

As the song ended they both pulled away, blushes on their faces they lips swollen. Darien looked at her hungrily as she licked her lips again. Suddenly he looked off to the side, where Seiya was standing, a look of hurt plain on his face. Seiya nodded and moved off through the crowd. Darien felt a little guilty for the man, but in his heart he knew, that now he had Serena he was never going to let her go. Looking back at Serena he watched the hurt on her face as she watched Seiya go. She moved as if to go after him but Darien stopped her. She looked up into his eyes and knew, right then that she wanted him, not Sieya. She needed Darien. Reaching up she pulled him down into a deep kiss and chased all thoughts of Seiya out of her mind.

As the kiss grow more passionate, Serena grasped his hands, shaking slightly she moved him off to the direction of the stairs where she stopped and looked over at Seiya, who was talking to another girl who seemed to really be engrossed in their conversation. Seiya, feeling eyes on him looked up into the face of Serena. His heart ached at the sight of her with Darien but he knew, ever since the beginning that she truly didnt belong to him. He moved towards them and looked at Darien. After a moment he nodded and looked down at Serena. He placed his hand on her cheek and leaned forward, his mouth next to her ear.

"i'm glad that you finally found your love." Serena's eyes filled with tears as she looked at him. He had a small sad smile on his face. "Don't worry love, I've always known I was in a one-sided love." with that he placed a small gentle kiss on her cheek and moved off, leaving a Darien rubbing her arms soothingly. She looked up at him and felt like, for once in her life, she truly belonged. She watched his eyes darken as desire came through him, and serena began leading him back upstairs, with Darien kissing her arm, her hands on their decent.

**There you go, a much await chapter!**

**Just to let you know I'll be updating all my Stories, maybe re-writting some.**

**Well, R&R .**


	8. Chapter 8

**The long awaited final chapter. Warning. Sexually explicit... of course :P**

**Review if you like!! :)**

Darien pushed her against the wall, his hands firmly on her face as his lips claimed her own. Breathing wasnt an option for many minutes as their lips clashed and tounges fought for dominance. Gasping, the pulled away both breathing heavily, looking into each others blue eyes, each darkened with lust. Dariens eyes lingered on her lips, red with swelling from their fierce lip-lock. His hands roamed down the sides of her arms, his eyes never once leaving hers. His light feathery touches sent shivers of pleasure down her spine making Darien snirk in satisfaction.

His hands played along her lower back, underneath the bottom of her black shirt, catching the chains that dangled from her mini skirt. Serena gasped as his hand made conection to her bare skin. It shot electric waves of pure pleasure though her body. Darien grinned and blushed.

"Sorry, cold hands." Serena nodded slightly, a blush heavy on her face, her lower lips sucked in between her teeth as she worrid it. Darien contained a groan at how erotic it was watching her doing that. She would run her tongue over her bottom lip, sucking it in and grazing her teeth over it. Unable to stop himself he leaned down and captured her lips with his again, causing a surprised gasp to escape from Serena. Her hands shot up into his velvet black locks, fingers spasming in pleasure as she pulled. Dariens teeth grazed her lips, biting down causing a pained gasp from Serena with slowly turned into a moan of pleasure. Her hands roamed over his shoulders and down his back, pulling the shirt up his back, bearing fleash. Her fingers snaked under the fabric, her lips teeth and tongue working furriusly against his. Her nails dug into the mucsles they played his back and brought them down in red rivlets. He hissed through his teeth as his eyes gazed into hers, pulling away from her lips.

"Serena... I don't know if i'll be able to stop, if you don't..." Serena silenced him with a finger on his lips. Her heart swelled with joy, he was so kind and considerate, even when drugged with lust he stopped and asked her permission. It wasn't a question of if HE could stop, but whether SHE wanted him to stop. With her heart pounding and a slight tention lower on her bosy she felt like she could explode with sensations and she never wanted it to stop. A blush escaped onto her cheeks as she thought about what would be about to happen. Darein lowered his mouth to her neck and began nibbling and sucking, causing moans from her throat. She was, no martter what the rumors about her and Seiya were, a virgin, and it pleased her to no end that she was about to give it away to the person that she loved, with her whole heart for almost all of her life.

Her hands dug into the hair at the top of his neck at his administrations. His mouth worked its way down her neck, to her coller bone and lower still. He frize just over her right breast, as if wondering if he should continue. Serena, feeling his reluctence, pushed down on his head slightly so he made contact, bringing a gasp of pleasure out of her. "Please, God, Darien, don't stop!" she gasped trying to catch her breath. She had never felt anything as pleasurable as his breath tickling along the bared skin of her chest. A cry escaped her as he bit down on the evidently erected nipple, bringing it, the bra and shirt into his mouth as he tugged on it, sucking with all his might. Nope, Serena was deffinatly wrong. THIS was much more pleasurable. Which, when she thought about it, made her wonder what else this GOD in her hands could make her body do. A shiver of antisipation ran down her body, making her knees weak. If not for Dariens hand on her back she just might have fallen. An abrupt laugh made Serena glare at his joyous expression.

"I didn't know I had this effect on you Rina." he laughed again, bent over and picked her up with his arms as if she weighed next to nothing. She gazed into his face as he took her to the bed and noticed a light persparation of the brow. Okay, maybe not next to nothing. He gently laid her down on the bed, carefully keeping his hands in respectable place, although they itched to touch her everywhere. His eyes never left hers. Serena watched the conflict on his face as he debated about what to do now. She saw him pulling away slightly and panic stuck at her heart. No! Her mind screamed. She wanted this now, here, right here. Reaching out her hand she grabbed one of his and slowly pulled up down to her leg. Slowly, sensually, her hand still on his, she gided his hand up and underneath the skirt causing a ripple to go though his body. He fell down to his knees, panting. Her skin was creamy white and so unbelievably soft. He moved his hand on his own, letting Serena take hers back which she immediately began nibbling on the side of her thumb.

God, he never knew she was this bold in her admisinstrations. But then again, maybe she had practice. Darien shook the thought from his mind. She was here with him now, eager and wanting. It's not like this would be his first time either. Reaching his other hand to the other leg he bunched the skirt up in his hands, reaching around to the back to pull the zip down. Serena held her breath as she looked down at him kneeling on the floor beside the bed. His eyes had glazed over as he watched his own hands works. They pulled the mini down, down her long legs, leaving her laying there in her knickers and top. His hands roamed back up her legs, his body following, as they trailed over her thighes and up her sides, causing a gasp of pleasure. He took note that she was ticklish there for future refrrence. His hands went to the buttons on the front of her black shirt. One by one, starting from the bottom, he delicatly undid them. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she was amazed she hadnt had a heart attack. Finally the last button came undone and her breast, held tightly in her pink lace bra, escaped. His hands found themselves quickly removeing the rest of the fabric, railing it back down her legs, removing her socks on the way. The slightly scratchyness of the fabric made Serena wiggle and bit back a laugh, it really was tickling her. Honest.

When Darien lifted his head back up his eyes landed on hers, so dark, so full of lust it stopped her raging heart. She felt the warmth that was slowly beginning to grow between her legs, as a steady throbbing begin. It felt strange, otherworldy, but she found herself liking it more and more. She moved her legs slightly together, gasping at the friction it caused as it brushed against her core. Dariens eyes widened in realisation and groaned when he rubbed his hands back up her legs, pulling them apart slightly, causing a gasp from her lips. His fingers brushed the outside of her knickers making her shiver and twitch occasionally.

Leaning forward he placed his mouth over her being and bit, ever so slightly, through the fabric. Serena screamed with pleasure. Her hands convulsing in the sheets as he mouth moved away quickly, his hands removing the panties, his mouth back down onto her in one quick movement she hardly knew it was gone. He moved his lips along it, kissing her folds slowly, delicatly. He breathing was hitched. His tongue darted out of his mouth and did one long stroke along her ending at her clit where he gently bit down. Her moans were loud, her movements hard to control as he smirked into her. Slowly he traced a finger around the outside of her hole, tracing back and forth over it.

Suddenly, as if calculating the movements of his finger she thrust her hips forward pushing his finger inside her, causing a moan to escape her lips. The pressure that was building in her lower stomach exploded. It felt like she was flying as wave after wave of her orgasm caught her, lifting her back up into the bright light. Dimly behind the bright light and warmth she could feel her finger moving back and forth inside her, going over the right spot over and over again, bringing her again.

Darien's mind reeled as soon as she pushed herself onto him. Suddenly he knew, with the bursting of his heart, that she was the one for him, wholey and truthfully. Vaugely he knew that although he wanted to take her here and now, pleasure himself aswell, he knew that doiing it in someones bed in a random house party, was not the way to go. He removed his finger and sat back on his heels and watched as she raced back down to earth from her first orgasm. He smiled at her face, her lip between her teeth as she tried to control it. Her eyes fluttered open as her breathing returned to normal. Her eyes looked at him, complete satisfaction written all over her face. Sitting she reached for him, wanting to give him as much pleasure as he had given her. So she was shocked when his hands stopped her and he smiled wider at her.

"i thought you wanted..." she trailed off, unsure now of what to do. Wasn't she doing it right? Darien gave a short laugh and leaned forward and kissed her, his lips tasting slightly tangy.

" of course I want to. But I want our first time together to be special." she blushed at his words and marveled as he laid her back down, shuffling on her cloths again, trailing her skin with light kisses.

Her head felt light as she thought of the way things had turned out. True to his word, Darien was the perfect gentleman for the rest of the night. True, in some part of her heart, she would miss Seiya, but she knew that this was the man destined to be with her for the rest of her life. Like they had been fated to be together since before their time....

**short, hot and sweet :P**

**but you understand shes too sweet in this story for that :P**

**thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed this fanfiction**


End file.
